ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)
Ben 10: Omniverse is based on the brand new series from the world-renowned Ben 10 franchise. Players will experience the exciting Omniverse world in a new action game, where Ben discovers that untold events from the past are affecting the present. Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben and work with your new partner Rook to defeat the evil plans of Malware, in an epic storyline that spans two time periods! Dial up 16 playable alien heroes including new aliens like Bloxx and Gravattack, and fight in 11 action-packed levels (7 on DS and 3DS) throughout the subterranean alien city of Undertown and other show-inspired locales. Plot When a modification for Ben's Omnitrix goes haywire, his new partner, Rook, gets sent back in time, meeting Ben from when he was 11. Rook and Young Ben get into a scuffle with the villain Malware who absorbs Rook's Proto-Tool for new powers, leading to a terrifying alternate future. Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben and work with your new partner Rook to solve crime, fix both the past and present, and defeat the evil plans of Malware, intent on destroying the world! Features *Fast-paced action/brawler based on the new Ben 10 show *Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben for the first time *Fight alongside Ben's new partner, Rook, and his awesome Proto-Tool *16 playable characters including exciting new aliens (15 on DS and 3DS) *11 action-packed levels in show inspired settings (7 on DS and 3DS) *Use the 3DS motion sensor and StreetPass features to gain an edge in battle (3DS only) Consoles *3DS *DS *PS3 *Wii *Wii U *Xbox 360 Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 and 11 year old) *Rook (Not on DS or 3DS) Non-playable Characters *Pakmar *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba Video Game Alien Debuts *Articguana *Bloxx *Crashhopper *Eye Guy *Feedback *Gravattack *Shocksquatch *Wildmutt Aliens *Aliens that need to be unlocked before being able to be used are marked with + 11 year old Ben *Articguana + *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Eye Guy *Feedback + *Four Arms *Heatblast *Upchuck (DS and 3DS only) *Wildmutt *Wildvine (not on DS and 3DS) *XLR8 16 year old Ben *Articguana + *Bloxx +(not on DS and 3DS) *Cannonbolt + *Crashhopper (DS and 3DS only) *Diamondhead *Eye Guy *Feedback (DS and 3DS only for 16-year-old Ben) *Four Arms *Gravattack + *Heatblast *Shocksquatch *Upchuck (DS and 3DS only) *Wildmutt + *Wildvine (not on DS and 3DS) *XLR8 (DS and 3DS only for 16-year-old Ben) Bosses *Dr. Animo *Psyphon *Malware *Khyber's Dog **Crabdozer **Slamworm **Mucilator *Khyber *Queen Ants Enemies *Vreedle Brothers *Megawhatts *Thunderpig *Vilgax (robot) *Vulkanus (robot) *Driscoll (robot) *Giant Spiders *Mutant Ants Levels *Bellwood *Vulpin *Undertown Trivia *Even though Rook will be playable alongside both Bens, the Bens will not play alongside each other.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335474720155658824 *This is the first Ben 10 video game for the Wii U. *On the DS and 3DS versions you can enter the code Primus to unlock all aliens. *11-year old Eye Guy looks like his sixteen-year old counterpart. This is probably an error. References See Also *Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)/Gallery *Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)/Achievements Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Non-canon